Stormwings
This tribe belongs to Popcorncomet, and has nothing to do with any other known StormWing tribes. Please do not edit or steal. Thanks! Description StormWings are a cross between SkyWing and RainWing. They have large wings like SkyWings, but they also have RainWing ruffs. Scales Their scales work in an odd way. They appear to be sky blue at first notice, but on their wing undersides they have clouds drifting across. These clouds match the current weather, but if the StormWing gets angry, uncomfortable, or depressed, the scales will change to a dark grey like storm clouds. These scales are efficient because they allow the StormWing to blend into the sky or to storm clouds. If a StormWing gets EXTREMELY angry, lightning patterns will flash across the scales. It's sort of like a sign that means "BACK OFF." When their scales get to this degree, their lightning is twice as hot, so most dragons will back off. Odd Features StormWings, unlike other tribes, have wing cavities. This means that they can draw in their wings when they are not being used, so that they do not get in the way when they are on land or stalking prey. They also have retractable back spines. The purpose of these is unknown. Their teeth are incredibly dull, but their strong jaws have a higher bite force than other tribes, so StormWings can bite through bone. Unlike other tribes, their tail is arrow-pointed, and makes a good weapon for stabbing. Abilities Lightning Breath StormWings can breathe lightning. StormWings get this ability once they have been struck. Their spines are metallic, so before striking, lightning runs up and down the spines before disappearing back into their scales and being thrust out of the mouth. Because StormWings need to bring up a static charge before breathing, this ability is used for ambushes. Hypnotizing Glare StormWings can hypnotize other dragons. When they do this, they can put dragons into trances and command them to do their bidding. When a StormWing begins to hypnotize, their pupils swirl and begin to flash different colors. A faint glow will emit from their eyes. It is unknown how or why this ability was developed, but it is incredibly dangerous because it can turn soldiers against themselves. Storm Summoning StormWings can summon a thunderstorm, hurricane, tornado, or heavy rainfall, but this takes years of practice, and only the most skilled dragon is successful enough to try. Sixth Sense To make up for their incredibly awful sense of smell, StormWings have have electroreceptors, which let them detect prey via sending electric fields that the prey left behind. They can sense electrical fields, and electrical movement from up to 1,000 feet. On their face it appears to be that they have freckles. These are indeed not freckles, they are actually called Ampulae and are behind the StormWing's electrorecepting abilities. Electric Shock Like electric eels, StormWings can sometimes shock a dragon with their scales. If they are incredibly angry, the higher the voltage of the shock. Sometimes the voltage can be so high it can kill, but most of the time it just stuns. Sonic Boom StormWings are incredibly quick, and sometimes if they have built up a strong enough charge, they can release it and make a burst of speed faster than sound. In a result, a huge explosion is created, causing extreme damage. This leaves the StormWing exhausted and tired as a result. StormWings can also walk on clouds. Weaknesses StormWings have an awful sense of smell and their hearing is not all that great either. Their claws are incredibly dull and cannot do much damage. StormWing scales are more vulnerable to fire than other tribes. StormWings are incredibly prone to disease. Culture and History StormWings were once a very successful and glorious tribe, but ever since the War Of SandWing Succession, their kingdom has fallen into ruin. Nearly half the entire tribe died in the war, including Queen Gale. Their islands, known as the Zephyr Archipelago, was destroyed by Burn's SkyWings in the Zephyr Massacre, and so the remaining members of the tribe escaped to the large island known now as The Red Storm Kingdom, and the well-hidden White Storm Kingdom. Princess Thunderbolt, one of the survivors of the Zephyr Massacre, is working hard to regain the glory once held by the StormWing tribe. Like the SeaWings, the StormWings have two palaces, The Cloudburst Palace, which is hidden in the sky of the White Storm Kingdom, and the Monsoon Palace, which is in the Red Storm Kingdom. Royals Ever since the death of Queen Gale, there has been no queen, but most dragons support Princess Thunderbolt, who is working to settle the shaken kingdom and regain peace with the SkyWings. Princesses Thunder, Monsoon, Lightninggaze, Shockmoon, Skystar, Gale, Redwind, Downpour, Autumngust, Azure, Mist, Chubasco, Mistral, Zephyr Princes Temperbreeze, Twister, Cloudroamer, Rainwalker, Sleetbreaker, Cyclone, Cerulean, Borasco, Euros, Flood, Outpour, Overcast WindBorns If an egg is struck by lightning before hatching, chances are the dragonet will be a Windborn. These dragons can control wind and can also move clouds to their liking. Windborns are extremely rare and have almost completely died out. The last remaining known Windborn is Princess Thunderbolt. ShockBorns Occasionally a StormWing dragonet will be born with too much electricity, so they cannot be touched by other dragons. Shockborns often wear leather armor so that they can be touched, but in battle they wear metal armor to make them more dangerous. ShockBorns are prized in battle and are usually high in command. Territory Arguably one of the most gorgeous lands in Pyrriah, the Red Storm kingdom is named for its vibrantly colored trees that come in shades of red, orange, yellow, and golden. It also has a large system of mountain ranges, though not as nearly as tall as the Sky Kingdom. The tallest mountain, known as Mt. Tempest, reaches a height of about 10,000 ft. The Red Storm Kingdom is also home to at least 7 known scavenger dens and a small group of 500 StormWings. Only about 50 dragons are royal. There is currently no queen, but most StormWings are supporting Princess Thunderbolt, currently a student at the Jade Mountain Academy. The kingdom is a medium sized kingdom, about the size of the Rainforest, if a little larger. The White Storm Kingdom, the StormWings' second kingdom, is hidden up in the clouds. Not much else is known about this kingdom, as its location is a closely guarded secret. Category:Fanmade Tribes